emilysdeliciousfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious - Emily's Home Sweet Home
Delicious: Emily's Home Sweet Home is the fourteenth installment of the Delicious series. It was released on June 4 for Funpass players and on June 18 to Non-Funpass players. The game is also available through the Apple Store, the Google Play Store and the Amazon Store. A complete walkthrough can be found on the official GameHouse blog page.http://www.gamehouse.com/blog/2015/09/delicious-emilys-home-sweet-home-walkthrough/ Summary Help the O'Malleys fix up their dream house! After a warm welcome, some neighbors reveal a different nature. A turbulent time follows in which Emily and Patrick must go above and beyond to stop their house being repossessed. A house is a house, but can you help them make it home?http://deliciousemily.com/ New Features (Under Construction) Write about new features of the game here. New Characters (Under Construction) Write new characters of the game here. Gameplay (Under Construction) Write about additions to the gameplay here. Can be linked to main Gameplay article for more details. Products main page can also be linked if information there is relevant. 'Emily's Garden' Write about the first restaurant here. 'Talon Lake' Write about the second restaurant here. 'Happy Funtime Land' Write about the third restaurant here. 'Farmer's Market' Write about the fourth restaurant here. 'Ski Lounge' Write about the fifth restaurant here. 'Emily's Place' Write about the sixth restaurant here. Plot (Under Construction) Write about the plot of the game here. Trophies (Under Construction) Write about the trophies here. Can be linked to main Trophies article for more details. Memorable Photo Moments Throughout the game, you get the opportunity to take pictures of memorable moments. These pictures will appear framed throughout Emily's House. After you've made the picture, when replaying the same level you will not be able to re-take it. This is where the moments and photo's are located: 'Paige’s bedroom' Paige and her friend are playing – 2nd scene at the start of level 1 Stargazing – scene at the end of level 37 'Toilet' Medal of bravery – scene at the end of level 19 'Living room' Baseball playing –scene at the end of level 7 Angela’s gift – scene at the end of level 51 Marissa’s Trophy – scene at the start of level 50 The family is sleeping – scene at the end of level 24 Friends in the Fun Park – scene at the end of level 30 'Restaurant' Party – scene at the end of level 60 'Bedroom' Patrick finishes his work – scene at the end of level 45 'Attic' Patrick and the scouts – scene at the end of level 16 Moon Blossom and the tree – scene at the beginning of level 39 Gallery (Under Construction) Post the game's pictures here. Trivia * There is no official release date, or even a hint of a release date, for an actual disk version of the game, as there has been no news or announcement of it. * In the end of ''Emily's Home Sweet Home, ''there was originally going to be a teaser for the new possible line of games called ''Fabulous ''which features Angela instead of our heroine, Emily. External Links Category:Games Category:Delicious Series Category:Delicious